


El silencio de Five

by Matuk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All the hargreeves live in a tiny aparment together, Dark Comedy, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Embarrased Five Hargreeves, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Klaus and his dark humor, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Truth Spells, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matuk/pseuds/Matuk
Summary: Un miembro de la Academia Sparrow posee la habilidad de obligar a las personas a hablar con la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si Five resultara ser una de sus víctimas? ¿Sufriría un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Su hermanos aprovecharían la oportunidad para conocer sus pensamientos mejor guardados? ¿Klaus desplegaría un repertorio de preguntas excéntricas e impertinentes para torturarlo? Sí a todo.Los seis siguen viviendo juntos en un pequeñito apartamento soportándose mutuamente. Mucha vida familiar-disfuncional-doméstica. (Leer para referencia mi Fic previo “Volver a casa”)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Una mala idea

Llamaron a la puerta del apartamento. Luther dio un respingo inquieto y se puso de pie para abrir. Allison y Klaus fueron detrás de él, nerviosos. Al abrir se toparon con Five y Diego. El primero llevaba un desconcierto en el rostro indescriptible, el labio trozado, arañazos y contusiones novicios en la cara y los brazos. Five lucía diez veces peor. Tenía el semblante desmadejado, un golpe amoratado y robusto en el pómulo izquierdo, un corte en la ceja que le sangraba sin control y los ojos completamente fuera de órbita.

“¿Dónde carajos estaban? Por Dios. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?” exclamó Luther alarmado por sus aspectos.

“Necesitamos a Allison” dijo Diego simplemente, pero parecía que su mente estaba fuera de esa dimensión.

Ella se adelantó, frotándose las manos ansiosamente, ceñuda. “¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?”

“Necesito que me pongas a dormir” explicó Five lentamente, como si para construirla cada palabra le provocara un esfuerzo descomunal “Me hace sentir como una mierda que se preocupen por nosotros. No lo hagas, y además luces muy guapa el día de doy” agregó repentinamente y entonces se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lanzó un alarido de frustración, dando media vuelta para hacerse un ovillo contra el muro opuesto del pasillo.

Klaus, Luther y Allison se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. “¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Preguntó Klaus vacilante entre un terminante aturdimiento y una risa boba que le estaba levantando la comisura de los labios.

“Dije que no me gusta verlos sufrir y que Allison luce muy guapa el día de hoy” expresó Five de nuevo, la voz sofocado por las manos que presionaba sobre sus labios, su rostro hundido contra la pared donde estaba dejando un rastro escabroso de sangre. “ ** _Y necesito que me pongas a dormir ahora mismo, joder_** ” profirió dando media vuelta con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y el rostro crispado por la ira.

“Les explicaré, lo prometo. Sólo hazlo, Allison” intervino Diego, demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar con la vehemencia que solía manifestar a diario. “Antes de que este...” señaló a Five “vuelva a sufrir un colapso nervioso”

Allison paseó la mirada de uno a otro asustada. Pero la mirada anárquica e implorante de Five enmarcada con el intenso color de su sangre la hizo evitarse todas las preguntas que tenía acumuladas en la punta de la lengua.

“Oí... oí el rumor de que tienes mucho sueño” dijo con voz débil, mirando al muchacho fijamente a los ojos encendidos.

Five se tambaleó un poco, sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero no sucumbió al rumor. “Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso” increpó fríamente con los hombros caídos.

“Alucinante” se maravilló ella legítimamente por la resistencia mental de su hermano. Lo repitió, parafraseando la frase de forma distinta “Oí el rumor de que te quedas dormido, **ahora** ”

Diego se giró justo a tiempo y sujetó diestramente a Five antes de que colapsara contra el suelo. Lo levantó en brazos, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la preponderante presencia de las lesiones y lo llevó cojeando al interior del apartamento para recostarlo en el sillón de la sala.

Allison le acomodó el cabello y le limpió con un pañuelo la sangre de la ceja. “Habrá que darle una o dos puntadas” musitó corriendo por el kit médico.

“Es la paranoia psicótica, ¿verdad?” Dijo Luther observando a Five que aún en el sueño permanecía alterado por el tremendo desvelo que continuaba siendo una incógnita para todos.

“No tengo mierda idea de qué me estás hablando” expresó Diego impaciente. “Siéntense para explicarles lo que pasó, ¿dónde está Vanya?”

__________

Durante las mañanas, el primero en levantarse era Diego. Mantenía el hábito desde los quince años de salir a las cuatro de la madrugada para trotar y hacer un entrenamiento intenso de dos horas. Con todo esto, no le pesaba la práctica que Five había programado durante las tardes, para mantener fresca la condición física y las aptitudes de combate de todos. Era un régimen que llevaba implementando desde hacía una semana a la que todos había accedido a cumplir sin falta, a excepción de Klaus.

El segundo en levantarse era Five, aunque esto se debiera en parte a que llevara un sueño extremadamente irregular que satisfacía con pequeñas dosis de siestas inquietas durante el día. El par de ocasiones que Diego se había topado con él a las cuatro de la madrugada leyendo en la sala, con una taza de café en la mano, Five apenas iba considerando irse a la cama o no. Se decían los buenos días con un gruñido o a veces sólo levantando ligeramente el mentón.

La tercera en levantarse era Allison. Pasaba en bata a las seis de la mañana a asear un poco la cocina y asegurarse que hubiera suficiente leche y pan para el desayuno, si Five seguía despierto, le preparaba un poco más de café a la vez que lo reñía por su terrible costumbre de insomne. Si algo hacía faltaba en la cocina, lo enviaba inmediatamente a comprarlo. Five siempre accedía a regañadientes y siempre tomaba de paso el curioso dispositivo de Klaus, ajeno a su natal línea temporal, en el que se podían alojar grandes catálogos de música y libros. Mientras Five se retiraba a hacer el encargo, Allison regresaba a la alcoba, se bañaba, se acicalaba y vestía. Ya estando lista, alrededor de las siete y media, despertaba a Luther y a Vanya, para que la ayudaran con el aseo de la casa.

Klaus era el último en levantarse. Su jornada laboral empezaba a las cuatro de la tarde, de jueves a domingo, aunque esa no fuera precisamente la razón para extender su sueño. Aparecía con cara de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche a las once de la mañana, usualmente desnudo a excepción de los calzoncillos, y se preparaba un desayuno abundante en el que invertía casi dos horas, oyendo a todo volumen una curiosa lista de música ecléctica.

La rutina a la que ya estaban más o menos acostumbrados se vio trastornada un viernes durante la madrugada cuando Diego volvió con una expresión pasmada, tan sólo unos minutos después de haber abandonado el apartamento.

“¿Qué es?” Preguntó Five, que también había trasnochado aquella ocasión, poniéndose prestamente en alerta. Diego fue hasta él en silencio, se sentó delante suyo en la mesita de centro de forma enigmática y le entregó un sobre que llevaba en la mano.

“Dejavú” exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos “Lo acabo de encontrar en el buzón”

Five examinó el sobre, de color cenizo y con una textura rugosa al tacto, al darle la vuelta notó que estaba sellado con el emblema de la Academia Sparrow. “Mierda” musitó mientas rompía el grabado con sumo cuidado, aclarándose la garganta para leer en voz alta:

“A mis antiguos pesquisidores de mil novecientos sesenta y tres” se detuvo haciendo una mueca sardónica “Les hago una atenta invitación para una conferencia privada este viernes veintinueve de abril a las siete de la tarde en las instalaciones de la Academia Sparrow. Discutiremos ciertos aspectos sobre su llegada y estadía en esta línea temporal y los percances de las mismas. No se tolerarán retrasos. Reginald Hargreeves” pensativo contempló exhaustivamente la firma alargada y concisa de su padre “Vale. Iré yo” discurrió.

“Ni hablar” repuso Diego testarudo, mientras se anudaba el largo cabello con un listón. “Yo hallé el recado, yo voy también” sentenció como si haberlo encontrado antes que ninguno le atribuyera algún privilegio especial sobre la cita.

“Diego, por el amor de Dios, sé razonable. ¿Recuerdas lo desastroso que fue la última vez que vimos al viejo?” intentó Five, sabiendo que su esfuerzo por persuadirlo sería en vano.

“¿No sientes ni tantita sospecha? ¡Puede ser una trampa! Estamos hablando de el posible enfrentamiento con siete individuos de los cuales desconocemos sus habilidades. No puedes ir solo” pero parecía más entusiasmado con la perspectiva que preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano. Hacía reventar las coyunturas de los nudillos inconscientemente con una pequeña sonrisa voraz.

Five se pasó una mano por el cabello, encrespado. Algo de razón había en su argumento, aunque no iba a admitirlo directamente.

“Bien” accedió desdeñoso “Irás conmigo. Pero te juro Diego que si por algún motivo causas algún tipo de altercado te rebanaré el pescuezo con uno de tus cuchillos. Yo hablaré con él. Te prohibo intervenir bajo ningún motivo”

“¡Excelente!” dijo el moreno dando una palmada de excitación sobre su rodilla, a lo que Five entornó los ojos. “¿Lo comentamos con el resto?”

“No” respondió el muchacho tras un momento de consideración. “Se pondrán igual de insoportables que tú. Con tu frustrante trasero me sobra y me basta, sinceramente” repuso enfadado. “Otra cosa. Si las cosas llegaran a ponerse difíciles, nos largaremos inmediatamente. Cargaré contigo y nos teletransportaremos de vuelta acá, ¿entendido?”

Diego lo observó con suspicacia, los ojos como pequeñas ranuritas “¿Puedes hacer eso?”

“Por fin soy capaz de lograr saltos espaciales más amplios. Un par de kilómetros” dijo Five sin engreimiento, como quien explica un hecho matemático “Ya medí la distancia entre la Academia y este barrio”

“¿Cuándo hiciste eso?” Preguntó Diego, sorprendido.

“La primer noche que nos instalamos aquí” respondió Five con desgana como si fuera dolorosamente evidente. Se guardó el sobre en el bolso de los pantalones cortos “Basta de preguntas. Ve a descansar”

“¿De qué hablas? ¡Ven a entrenar conmigo!”

“No” Exclamó Five rotundo “Ve a dormir un par de horas más o no irás”

“Llevo más de dieciséis años con esta rutina, no hay modo de romper un hábito tan bien arraigado, Five” renegó Diego de brazos cruzados dejándose caer en el sillón. A los diez minutos roncaba suavemente, acurrucado a su lado.

__________

Cuando Allison se adentró a la cocina unas horas más tarde de lo habitual, los encontró a ambos profundamente dormidos. Five estaba sentado con la nunca colgada contra el respaldo del sillón, los labios ligeramente abiertos y una respiración acompasada. Diego apoyaba su mejilla contra el brazo opuesto del mueble, un hilillo de saliva descendía por la comisura de su boca y tenía uno de sus pies descalzos arrojado de forma descuidada sobre el regazo de su hermano.

“¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Reunión nocturna a la que no fuimos requeridos?” Preguntó Allison a viva voz. Los dos despertaron atropelladamente como si les hubiera caído una lluvia de golpes. Los sentidos velozmente prevenidos. Diego tenía ya empuñado un cuchillo antes de haber abierto los ojos. Los manos de Five cerradas en puño centellaban en color azul celeste.

“¿Qué mosca les picó?” Interrogó ella alzando una ceja.

Five le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y relajó sus brazos, empujó lejos de él las piernas de Diego y se sacudió la ropa con el ceño fruncido. Diego se incorporó guardando el arma y miró a su hermana.

“Hola, Allison” sonrió de forma inocente.

“Hola, Diego” respondió ella, suspicaz “¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?”

“Más corto de lo habitual” respondió él en medio de un bostezo, fallando en su cometido por sonar casual.

“¿Lo disfrutaste?”

“Bastante”

“¿Cómo está el clima?”

“Er...”

“Nublado y frío como hace tres semanas, Allison” intervino Five exasperado por el traslúcido carácter de su hermano. Sin embargo, la agresiva respuesta sólo consiguió que las sospechas de su hermana se acentuaran. Los escudriñó severamente un momento más y después decidió dejar pasar el tema hasta después de haber hecho el desayuno.

“¿Quieren comer algo?” Preguntó. En cuanto se dio la vuelta Five le propinó a su hermano un puñetazo en al brazo.

“Compórtate, imbécil” le dijo entre dientes, a lo que Diego se sonrió incorregible, regresándole el puñetazo en la pantorrilla. “Sólo café para mí, gracias” dijo Five, aterradoramente impávido después del golpe.

“Bien” respondió ella y se puso a ello. Diego le dedicó un último gesto ofensivo a su hermano antes de dirigirse a la cocina para asistirla.

__________

Five instó a Diego a que realizara su jornada laboral de forma habitual. El moreno parecía buscar cualquier pretexto para saltarse un día de trabajo, pero tuvo que acceder pues Five no estaba dispuesto a concederle ni la más mínima subversión. Lo vería a dos manzanas del apartamento a las seis y media de la tarde para que juntos se encaminaran a la cita con su padre.

Five debatía la idea de cargar el maletín con el que habían arribado a aquel dos mil diecinueve. Si la cita era una trampa suponía un riesgo para todos perderlo, pero a la vez no imaginaba de qué otro modo enfrentar la encrucijada irresoluble de su programación. No se trataba de poner una fecha. Se necesitaba ajustarlo para un destino fuera de esa línea temporal. No sabía si era posible hacerlo con aquel dispositivo y ni siquiera confiaba en que su línea temporal de origen siguiera existiendo. Al final decidió llevarlo. Lo extrajo del sitio más recóndito de la casa con cierto pesar y una sensación de irremediable derrota.

El apartamento estaba solo cuando lo abandonó. Se teletransportó a un callejón aledaño a su edificio y aguardó un momento mirando en todas direcciones antes de decidir encaminarse a pie el sitio donde había quedado de verse con Diego.

Acababa de dar vuelta en el doblez de una avenida, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera prestando especial atención en él, cuando oyó una voz familiar a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

“¿Five?”

Dio un salto con el corazón disparado y al girarse se topó de frente con los ojitos inapetentes de Vanya. La chica cargaba en brazos una bolsa de papel repleta de panecillos dulces que había conseguido en una panadería cercana con la que todos, especialmente ella y Klaus, estaban particularmente obsesionados desde hacía un par de días. Ella lo escudriñó de arriba abajo sin sospecha, mientras Five intentaba ocultar infructuosamente el maletín en su espalda.

“¿Qué haces?”

“Uh. Paseando” afirmó él con palpable resignación.

“¿Cargando el maletín?” preguntó ella genuinamente perpleja.

“Te lo explicaré más tarde”

“¿Todo bien?” insistió Vanya con un pequeño mohín de desazón.

Five suspiró. Hurgó en su bolsillo con una afección displicente y le extendió la invitación de su padre. Vanya la tomó con ojos anonadados y después de hacer un veloz lectura, alzó una mirada atónita.

“¿Irás tu solo?” dijo al cabo de unos segundos, su preocupación exacerbada.

“Diego me acompañará”

“¿No crees que sea riesgoso que vayan solos los dos? ¿Por qué no comentaron nada?”

“Me pareció improductivo alarmarlos” se explicó Five remiso al contratiempo que suponía el encuentro con ella “Sólo quiero conversar con él para ver si nos puede ayudar a salir de esta línea temporal. Por lo que pone en la nota al parecer nuestros intereses están alineados”

“No lo sé, Five” indagó ella, mientras meneaba un poco la cabeza con la vista fija en el papel. “Yo no tomaría de forma literal cada palabra suya. No te imaginas la cantidad de intereses que puede estar manejando por debajo de lo que pudiera decir, aún más debajo de lo que está impreso en una hoja de papel”

“Lo sé” dijo Five irritado.

“No creo que lo sepas” susurró Vanya.

“¿Lo dices porque no lo conozco tan bien como ustedes? Creo que con trece años de convivencia puedo darme una idea general, Vanya”

Ella se encogió de hombros indispuesta a la riña. Sus ojos melancólicos vagaron por la calle gris. Transeúntes indiferentes a ellos y sus inimaginables percances; seres alienígenas. Five observó su semblante taciturno. Cada día le maravillaba que tal poder supremo yaciera resguardado bajo la figura más apacible y benévola que conocía. No podía ser de otra manera, se decía a sí mismo. Por siempre inaudito.

“Sólo recuerda que no es el mismo hombre que conocimos” se obstinó Vanya.

“Lo sé también” replicó Five, intentando ordenar la rudeza de su trato “Por favor no le comentes a los demás, hasta que hayamos vuelto”

“No puedo prometerte eso, Five. Les guardaré el secreto un par de horas. Si no vuelven pronto asumiré que las cosas han ido mal y tendré que decirle la verdad a todos” explicó ella con austera firmeza.

“Me parece justo” respondió él, aunque mentía descaradamente. “Me tengo que ir, por favor no te preocupes” le quitó con delicadeza el sobre de la mano, lo guardó y se dispuso a marchar “y gracias” agregó, casi de paso.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó ella desconcertada.

“Por no pedirme llevarte con nosotros”

“Te conozco bien. No lo hubieras permitido”

__________

“Inusualmente tarde” dijo Diego en cuánto lo vio. “La nota pone claramente que no se aceptarán retrasos. ¿Qué carajo te entretuvo?”

“Vanya. Me pilló cuando venía hacia acá” concedió Five de forma apresurada.

“¿A ti?”

“Sí”

“¿Te pillaron?”

“Así es”

“Al todopoderoso Five”

Five lo ignoró aposta, demasiado inmerso en el diálogo interno que mantenía con un Reginald Hargreeves levantado a base de recuerdos difusos. “Tenemos un par de horas antes de que le diga a los demás”

“No creo que tome tanto tiempo” dijo Diego, sumamente despreocupado.

“No lo puedo saber. Si tengo la oportunidad y si él está dispuesto, quisiera que me echara una mano con este cacharro” dijo Five en tono inescrutable, palpando la superficie lisa y oscura del maletín.

Se ajustó el saco con un tic nervioso antes de llamar a la puerta. Diego se retorcía de ansiedad junto a él.

“Basta” demandó Five por el bajo, fulminándolo con la mirada, su intranquilidad atosigada por la actitud de su hermano.

“Me alivia y me inquieta de una forma irracional no tener que estar viendo el puto paraguas por todos lados” dijo Diego, tanteando de forma inconsciente sus armas, mientras paseaba la mirada por la fachada, opaca por el prematuro anochecer.

“Creo que sé a lo que te refieres” cedió Five sin afronta, no había terminado de decirlo cuando el pesado portal de roble se entreabrió con un crujido permitiéndoles una sombría perspectiva del umbral.

“Identifíquese” habló una voz metálica desde las tinieblas.

“Five Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves” respondió Five inclinándose un poco hacia la apertura, intentando averiguar la procedencia de la voz.

“Correcto. Para permitirles el acceso necesito una identificación visual de sus habilidades especiales” continuó la voz en tono monótono a lo que Five frunció el entrecejo con recelo.

“¿Estás loco?” amedrentó cuando notó que Diego extraía uno de sus cuchillos que guardaba en una funda contra el pecho.

“Pero ella dijo...”

“No seas imbécil” arguyó Five con helada acritud. Extrajo el sobre y lo puso en alto sobre su cabeza en dirección al portal. “Fuimos citados por Reginald Hargreeves” espetó. Esperó. Esperaron un poco más. Entonces la voz volvió a hablar con el mismo tono monótono.

“Pasen por favor al estudio del señor Hargreeves. Segunda puerta por el pasillo a la izquierda”

Five se guardó por enésima vez el recado en los bolsillos y se adentró al recinto con un sabor ominoso en los labios. Tragó sonoramente angustiado por la poderosa demanda de su instinto que le instaba a dar media vuelta. _Esto es una mala idea_ , pensó, pero no le comentó nada a Diego, que andaba a su lado sin excesivo agobio contemplando el recibidor como si fuese un una exhibición de arte.

“Parece tan similar y a la vez tan distinto” comentó.

Five no respondió, con una seña autoritaria le indicó que no se apartara de su lado. Llamó con los nudillos al despacho de su padre y para su ofuscación una voz femenina, distinta a la previa, atendió desde el interior.

“Adelante”

Ambos se adentraron. El sitio lucía prácticamente tal cual lo recordaba. Aquello manifestó cierta serenidad en la mente de Five creyendo que, en todo caso, su padre era más predecible de lo que había supuesto. Era algo que en definitiva podían usar a su favor.

“Bienvenidos” los recibía una muchacha preciosa, morena, atlética, que exhibía desde el ángulo desde el que se le mirase la postura pretenciosa de todos los niños Hargreeves.

“¿Y tú eres?” interrogó Five, desdeñoso.

“Número uno, mucho gusto” saludó con un frío asentimiento “Me temo que el señor Hargreeves no podrá recibirlos en este momento. Yo seré su anfitriona esta noche, ¿puedo ofrecerles una bebida?”

“Vinimos aquí con la promesa de poder hablar con el viejo” la interrumpió Five “Me niego a hablar con nadie más. Si él no puede recibirnos ahora, volveremos en otra ocasión” El desasosiego que había comenzado a experimentar terminó de instalarse en él cuando al dar media vuelta se topó con otros dos miembros de la Academia Sparrow escoltando la puerta del estudio. No los había sentido aproximarse. Sin embargo, súbitamente, el ambiente había adquirido una cualidad sórdida, densa. Un sopor exótico que no supo descifrar.

“Aquí mis segundos en comando. Número dos y número tres” explicó la chica señalando a los recién llegados. Número dos era rubio y esbelto. Número tres era alto y robusto, de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache. “Me temo que no puedo dejarlos marchar hasta que hayamos discutido un par de puntos. Indicaciones del señor Hargreeves como verán”

“Tus indicaciones me la paso por el culo” soltó Diego desafiante, luego se volvió hacia Five sonriendo con una suficiencia exuberante y le dio un codazo en el brazo “¿Te lo dije o no?” Lanzó el cuchillo que no había soltado desde que habían traspasado el umbral sobre su cabeza y lo cogió de nuevo en el aire “No esperaba menos de nuestro querido padre”

“Vámonos de aquí” dijo Five seriamente. Lo tomó del brazo, pero cuando intentó activar su poder, nada ocurrió. Atormentado miró los confines de su mano en la que no se había manifestado ni el más ínfimo destello, ni siquiera la insinuación eléctrica tan familiar que corría desde su pecho hasta sus antebrazos cada vez que lo conjuraba.

“Vaya” exclamó Diego, notando la estupefacción en su hermano, así como había notado en sí mismo el súbito cese de la clarividencia que poseía desde niño sobre el velado movimiento de los engranes de la materia, aún en los objetos que parecían inamovibles “Se ha puesto más interesante” finalizó, soltándose de Five con violencia y sacando una segunda arma de sus bolsillos.

“Esperábamos recibir a toda la Academia Umbrella, como se hacen llamar, pero tendremos que conformarnos con su presencia” comentó número uno.

“Academia Umbrella mis huevos, somos el **Equipo Cero** ”

Ella se sonrió, ufana en la rectificación de Diego.

“Claro, porque ustedes son familia” dijo para sí, regodeándose en un concepto ajeno a ellos, mientras acariciaba la superficie del escritorio “Escuchen. No nos apetece una confrontación, sólo requerimos, como dije previamente, unos minutos de su tiempo para aclarar un par de cuestiones ¿Me imagino que tú eres el líder?” especuló inspeccionando a Five, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

“Irrelevante” repuso Five poniéndose a la defensiva, preparándose para un ataque repentino. Diego captó el cambio de su postura y se colocó de espaldas contra él, para tener mejor visibilidad de los miembros de la Academia Sparrow que permanecían en sepulcral silencio, vigilándolos desde la puerta.

“¿Me puedes recordar cuál es tu poder?” preguntó ella con una sonrisita indescifrable, peligrosamente contigua a él.

“Si no has podido deducirlo a partir de lo que el viejo sabe sobre nosotros y lo que acabas de-” pero fue interrumpido intempestivamente, porque ella cogió su mentón con las uñas, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás agresivamente y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Five, perturbado por su lenta reacción, percibió una onda fría y lúcida que allanaba su mente como un espectro. Sus músculos, su quijada y su instinto se aflojaban a disposición de esa presencia sobrenatural. Antes de conseguir reaccionar para romper el contacto subyugado a esa sensación de entumecimiento aciago, una fuerza externa empujó a la chica lejos de él.

Diego le había lanzado un cuchillo, que aún sin truco, había volado en firme trayectoria junto a su cabeza y le había pescado la carne del hombro tirándola instintivamente hacia atrás por el ardor repentino y furioso de la herida. A la vez, Diego había arrastrado bruscamente a Five para alejarlo definitivamente de ella. Se interpuso entre ambos con un rostro ensombrecido por la más brutal indignación.

“Entiendo que estar bajo la tutela del viejo jode a cualquiera. Pero eso de andar por ahí besando a niños de catorce años supera con creces mis expectativas” dijo con reptante aversión.

La chica lo ignoró. Revisó con un ojeada indiferente la tajada que sangraba copiosamente a través de la tela blanca de la camisa, se encogió de hombros y entonces realizó la pregunta más imprevisible de la noche:

“¿Qué tan letal es tu hermano?”

Diego abrió al boca para responder con un improperio, pero entonces descubrió que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, Five respondió de inmediato a su espalda.

“Bastante letal” con una voz distorsionada por algo inasequible, blanda, sumisa, deliberada.

“¿Es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?” continuó tranquilamente la chica.

“El segundo más experimentado después de mí”

Diego se giró en redondo hacia Five, estupefacto “¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo?”

Five parecía tan desconcertado como él, lo cogió con uñas del antebrazo, la respiración superficial y los ojos fijos y atónitos sobre la chica que los observaba con mirada de suficiencia. “Tienes que noquearme”

“¿Qué dices?” exclamó Diego confundido.

“¿Cuál es exactamente la habilidad de tu hermano?”

“Ahora, Diego” mandó Five cerrando los ojos por el dolor de un esfuerzo inverosímil. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios y respondió con la misma voz dócil de antes “Manipulación de trayectoria y...”

“¿Qué le hiciste?” profirió Diego ahogando las palabras de su hermano.

“Lo invito a cooperar” explicó la chica. “Te pediría que no interrumpas”

“No puedo mentir. No sólo eso. No puedo reprimir ningún pensamiento” dilucidó Five atormentado. Inspeccionando por el rabillo del ojo a los otros dos muchachos. “El rubio es quien neutraliza nuestros poderes” le susurró a Diego, tembloroso y pálido. Abrazado como si en eso se le fuera la vida del maletín.

“Hay un miembro de la Academia Umbrella que posee la habilidad de manipular las ondas de sonido” continuó la chicha, impasible “¿A qué va anclada esta habilidad?”

Five desplegó los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, pero el denuedo por resistirse lo llevó de bruces al suelo con un gemido de dolor que le brotó desde las entrañas. “Sólo conseguirás lastimarte si te resistes. Te digo con sinceridad que no deseamos eso. Coopera” aclaró la chica, en tono casi amistoso.

Five alzó el rostro que comenzaba a transpirar en las sienes para responder, pero Diego fue más rápido. Lo levantó cogiéndolo por la solapa y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Five se desplomó de costado aturdido, pero sin perder la consciencia completamente. Diego aprovechó la confusión para abalanzarse sobre los otros dos miembros de la Academia Sparrow que resguardaban la puerta del estudio de Hargreeves.

Alzó uno de los cuchillos en dirección al muchacho robusto e hizo el ademán de lanzarlo en su contra, a lo cual el otro respondió retrocediendo y levantando las manos para protegerse. Diego tomó la distracción para hacer un giro con la muñeca y arrojar el arma bajo su axila en dirección al muchacho rubio al que Five se había referido antes, el cual ya se acercaba a él por su espalda. La daga voló y fue a incrustarse profundamente en el dorso de su mano. El rubio chilló, doblándose en sí mismo por el dolor. Casi de inmediato el sopor que habían percibido al entrar a la sala dimitió. La líder se aproximó hacia Five, este, tomándose el tiempo para retirarse la sangre que por el golpe de Diego supuraba desde su ceja, apoyó ambos antebrazos en el suelo y le dio una patada en el abdomen con el tacón de la suela.

“Five, ahora” exclamó Diego, que se había enzarzado en una refriega con el muchacho robusto.

Five se puso de rodillas y dando un pequeño gemido por el esfuerzo abrió un portal frente a él. Lanzó el maletín en el interior mientras lo llamaba “¡Diego!”, pero al mirar se dio cuenta que su hermano se hallaba acorralado contra la puerta bajo una lluvia de golpes que caían sobre él con una fuerza y una velocidad extraordinarias. Five se echó boca abajo y arrastrándose por la alfombra, tomó uno de los pies de Diego, los teletransportó a ambos fuera del alcancé del agresor frente al portal traslúcido suspendido a mitad del estudio. Empujó a su hermano que apenas se mantenía en pie dentro, para después saltar detrás de él.


	2. Los primeros secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No te atrevas, Klaus” dijo Five con un aspecto desgarbado y las mandíbulas tensas. “Me sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones”
> 
> “¡Vamos! sólo un par de preguntas” imploró Klaus con voz caprichosa.

Vanya había estado espiándoles desde el instante que los escuchó llamar a la puerta. Su cabeza apenas evidente tras el muro que aislaba el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Al pasar con Five en brazos, Diego la había descubierto en su vacilante estado. Mirándola intensamente a los ojos le había dedicado un pequeño gesto apaciguador “No te preocupes” le dijo en mutismo sin conseguir remediar de todos modos el desconsolado sentimiento de culpa que los ojos castaños de la chica proyectaban. Después de que Diego preguntara por ella, fingiendo no haberla visto antes, Vanya había pasado directamente a sentarse delicadamente junto a Five, reprimiendo unas azarosas ganas de echarse llorar sobre el rostro ensangrentado de su hermano.

Nadie percató su actitud, pues en esos momentos todos se hallaban inmersos en una dura reprimenda contra Diego.

“Es que no me lo puedo creer” reprochó Luther profundamente sulfurado por la indignación, paseando frenéticamente en círculos. “Simplemente no me puedo creer lo irresponsables que fueron. Es decir, lo imagino perfectamente de ti, pero Five ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?”

Diego lo miraba exhausto desde el sillón reclinable tocándose inconscientemente el costado izquierdo del torso con dedos trémulos. Los efectos de la adrenalina ya se habían extinguido por completo y ahora comenzaba a recibir el paralizante estrago de la paliza que le habían puesto. Klaus, que estaba arrellanado a su lado con el brazo alojado sobre el respaldo de su asiento, le escrutaba el rostro con preocupación.

“Luther” lo llamó Diego con voz débil, mientras Klaus le retiraba el flequillo de los ojos, húmedo de sudor caliente, para secarle con los nudillos las sienes empapadas.

“No sabemos qué efectos adversos pueda tener en Five lo que sea que le hayan hecho, ¿cómo funciona siquiera el poder que usaron contra él?” prosiguió Luther enfrascado irremediablemente en la frustración de su monólogo.

“Luther” hizo el intento Diego, nuevamente.

“¡Pudieron haber terminado muertos!”

“¡Luther!” exclamó Diego intentando controlar el ramalazo del dolor. “¿Ya terminaste?”

“No” exclamó Luther encolerizado.

“¿Puedo decir algo?”

“No”

“Ya intenté explicarles” continuó Diego, de todos modos, con la voz oprimida por el malestar. “No creo que la intención al recibirnos fuera la de agredirnos. Parecía que auténticamente sólo querían que les diéramos información sobre... un par de cosas” se defendió, sin sonar remotamente convincente.

“Hay muchos métodos para persuadir a las personas a entregar información que no desean revelar. Uno de esos métodos, muy popular por cierto, es la tortura” dijo Allison con voz amenazadoramente tranquila. Prepara a Five para recibir la sutura, limpiándole la herida con una gasa remojada en alcohol. Ningunos estaba acostumbrado a su irónica furia y a todos, en misma medida, les resultaba escalofriante “Por lo que describes, eso es justo lo qué pasó”

“¿Cuál fue la información que obtuvieron?” intervino Vanya, intentando aliviar la presión que retenían implacablemente sobre Diego, luciendo particularmente angustiada. Le había sacado los zapatos a Five y en ese momento le abría los primeros botones de la camisa y le aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

“No mucho... cual es mi poder, y parecían especialmente interesados en el tuyo” tanteó Diego, echando la cabeza hacia el respaldo en un suspiro que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos de forma convaleciente “Es decir, nada que no supieran de antemano. El viejo debió compartirles lo que supo de nosotros en mil novecientos sesenta y tres”

Allison y Luther lo contemplaron en silencio, con una intensa mirada recriminadora.

“De acuerdo, fue una mala idea” se resignó Diego, desesperado porque terminara el interrogatorio para poder hacerse cargo de sus propias lesiones sin correr el riesgo de que sus hermanos lo reprendieran también por eso.

“Una pésima idea”

“La peor idea que has tenido desde que intentaste salvar a Kennedy”

“Vale, vale” exclamó Diego ya sin energía alguna para defenderse.

“¿Entonces estás diciendo que Five no puede mentir en lo absoluto?” exclamó Klaus muy intrigado, tras un minuto de silencio.

“¡Klaus!” lo reprendió Allison, mientras disponía la aguja que ya había esterilizado en agua hirviendo y se preparaba para realizar el primer punto, habiendo detenido previamente el sangrado con una cinta de papel. El rostro de Five, aún embotado por el duro golpe en el pómulo, se notaba mucho más relajado y eso le confería a todos un importante consuelo.

“¿Qué? Es lo que estamos pensando todos” Klaus se encogió de hombros.

“Eso parece” explicó Diego intentando ponerse en pie. Reprimiendo un gemido de dolor volvió a desplomarse en el asiento. Todos clavaron en él una severa mirada interrogante. Pero él simplemente suspiró, ignorándolos con insolencia “Dijo que no podía contener sus pensamientos, pero la mujer de la Academia Sparrow tenía que hacer preguntas muy específicas para conseguir respuestas específicas. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Realmente no sé cómo funciona. Pero seguramente el efecto de lo que sea que le haya hecho ya pasó, ¿no creen?” terminó, con una frágil añoranza.

Klaus, Allison y Luther se miraron entre ellos con una expresión que iba entre la más honda preocupación y la más perversa curiosidad. Vanya y Diego fruncieron de forma idéntica el entrecejo para reprocharles su falta de vergüenza.

Incrédulo, Diego bufó “Ayúdame Klaus” pidió casi de forma inmediata, rindiéndose finalmente, sabiendo que revisar en soledad las represalias de los golpes sin un poco de asistencia ya no era una opción. Klaus se puso se pie de un salto, le tendió las manos para ayudarlo a enderezarse, después le retiró el arnés y con sumo cuidado le ayudó a sacarse la camisa.

Klaus produjo un corto sonido de estupor al enfrentarse con sus lesiones. “¡Cielos! Bien, ahora ya sabemos quién fue el que salió peor librado” advirtió, paseando la vista estupefacta por el torso desnudo de su hermano. “¿La apuesta sigue aplicando en este caso?” agregó enigmáticamente, pero lo ignoraron.

“Diego, por Dios” exclamó Vanya horrorizada yendo hacia él.

“¿Qué tan malo está?” preguntó el muchacho con un hilo de voz. Una mancha cerúlea cubría todo su costado izquierdo, comenzaba a la altura del esternón y descendía unas pocas pulgadas antes de su ombligo. Se abría débilmente hacia las costillas y se perdía bajo su axila.

“Parece que tienes las costillas rotas” señaló Allison, con su furia finalmente desbordada. “¡Qué demonios, Diego!”

“Ni de broma lo digas, Allison. Yo sabría si es así. Jamás me he roto un puto hueso y no pienso empezar—” pero fue cortado por su propio alarido de agonía cuando Klaus colocó sobre él su mano extendida y le presionó delicadamente el torso, justo debajo del pectoral. Diego palideció mientras una ataque de arcadas lo invadía. Luther le alcanzó prestamente el cesto de la basura para que devolviera el estómago, pero Diego no se lo permitió a sí mismo. “Estoy bien” renegó tercamente, con una expresión mortecina que les indicaba que había estado a punto de desmayarse.

“Sip, claro que sí” asintió condescendiente Klaus, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y después dirigiéndose al resto “Afortunadamente no parece estar roto, pero creo que sí tiene par de huesos astillados” indicó.

“Necesitaremos analgésico y desinflamante real, no esta basura para bebés” exclamó Luther arrojando enfadado el pequeño kit médico al sillón después de haberlo hurgado frenéticamente.

Vanya, que se había precipitado hacia la cocina, volvió con un montón de compresas frías. Le pasó una a Allison para que la aplicara sobre la contusión que Five tenía en el rostro y el resto las llevo hasta donde Diego.

“Voy a recostarte” explicó, mientras se arrodillaba a tomar la manivela del asiento para reclinarlo. Diego, entregado al remanso de su dolor, no respondió. Se dejó hacer mientras sus hermanos le aplicaban belladona y le daban a tragar un par de pastillas de ibuprofeno. Después de vendarlo con suma dificultad manejando entre los cuatro su desmadejado cuerpo, lo habían dejado reposar con una par de compresas sobre el torso para aplacar con el frío la inflamación.

__________

Unas horas después de vendarlo, y después de debatir la opción de llevarlos a un hospital, Luther, ignorando sus débiles e indignados reclamos, había tomado a Diego en brazos para trasladarlo a la alcoba, sabiendo que en la cama estaría más cómodo y que de todos modos tendría que guardar reposo mientras acordaban qué proseguir. Por otra parte, Klaus, demasiado intrigado para dejarlo pasar, habiendo estado despierto la mitad de la noche escoltando el sueño de Diego y esperando a un Ben que nunca vendría, se levantó a hurtadillas y fue hasta la sala donde Five seguía acurrucado bajo un edredón que Vanya había colocado sobre él. Lo meneó suavemente de un hombro para despertarlo. Five emitió un inocuo gruñido y antreabrió los ojos para toparse con la cara risueña de su hermano. El mentón sobre sus manos acomodadas en el cojín donde apoyaba la cabeza. Five recordó la vez que Klaus le había resguardado su sueño un par de semanas antes, pero esta vez no sintió la misma sensación grata al encontrarlo junto a él.

“No te atrevas, Klaus” dijo Five con un aspecto desgarbado y las mandíbulas tensas. “Me sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones”

“¡Vamos! sólo un par de preguntas” imploró Klaus con voz caprichosa.

“¡No!”

“¿Crees que yo soy atractivo?” preguntó súbita e intrépidamente.

Five se incorporó con un feroz movimiento mientras respondía sin poder controlarse “Creo que eres el más atractivo de la familia. ¡Déjame en paz!”

“¿Ah, sí?” exclamó Klaus riendo con alborozo excesivo, y sin embargo, nada o muy poco asombrado con la respuesta “¿Más que Allison?”

“Ligeramente” Five estaba pateando las cobijas, intentando salir del intenso letargo que el rumor de Allison aún estaba haciendo efecto sobre él. Su poder dimitía cada vez que intentaba activarlo, provocándole aún más somnolencia.

“Si no fuéramos hermanos ¿con quién saldrías? ¿conmigo o con Allison?”

Five lo miró con gesto de la más abismal repulsión. “Estás completamente demente. Evidentemente con ninguno”

“¿Por qué?” indagó Klaus con ojos fingidamente inocentes.

“Porque somos hermanos y no me puedo imaginar una realidad en la que no lo seamos” respondió Five sin resistencia alguna, intentando evadir desesperadamente la respuesta hacia la que Klaus estaba arrinconándolo hábilmente (ya antes lo recordaba haciendo un par de insinuaciones al respecto)

“Y además porque...” tanteó Klaus, expectante.

“Y además porque... porque soy asexual” soltó Five de golpe, mostrándole los dientes como un gato rabioso.

Klaus hizo un exuberante ademán de triunfo, asintió fervientemente y entonces realizó una pequeña danza ondulante de rodillas en la alfombra. Tarareando con deleite.

“¿Ahora vas a hacerme burla con esto diciéndoselo a todos? Como si no hubiera ya suficientes razones para que me consideren un fenómeno” dijo Five con amargura, visiblemente abochornado, el rubor nítido, casi brillante bajo la densa penumbra de la habitación.

Klaus se quedó hecho de piedra a mitad del balanceo. Le clavó una mirada perturbada. Su impertinencia le hacia olvidar todo el rato que no todos estaban dispuestos a enorgullecerse tan osadamente de sus propias extravagancias, tal como él hacía con absoluto y explícito placer.

“Por supuesto que no” dijo ofuscado y ligeramente indignado “Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo”

“Eso quiero ver” retó Five cortante, abiertamente escéptico.

“No te preocupes. Es decir... ya lo sabía. Lo he sabido hace mucho tiempo” explicó Klaus con un semblante cohibido, diseminando con sus largos dedos los pequeños dobleces sobre la tela de los cojines. “Tengo un fino olfato para esas cosas, y Five...” agregó, alargando una mano liviana hacia él, sin tocarlo.

Five lo miró de refilón, reacio.

“... No tienes por qué avergonzarte de algo así. No tiene absolutamente nada de malo, en todo caso te hace más interesante. Y, bueno, me hace sentir más cerca de ti”

Five se pasó una mano por el cabello y la hizo descender lentamente por su cuello, midiendo la convicción que su hermano había impreso escrupulosamente en sus palabras. Klaus era imprevisible en todo sentido, pero instintivamente sabía que jamás bromearía con algo así, recordando lo mal que la había pasado en la adolescencia cuando inicialmente se había identificado como homosexual. Relajó un poco los hombros, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la vulnerabilidad que tan apasionadamente aborrecía.

“Sé que mientes y mucho, pero también sé que no me mentirías con algo así” expresó, sin poder contenerse.

“¡Eso!” consintió Klaus, asintiendo vigorosamente, con una sonrisa afable en el rostro “Me encanta además la variedad de nuestra familia. Tres heteros, un pansexual no binario, una lesbiana, un asexual, y Diego probablemente sea bisexual pero no creo que lo acepte en esta vida y probablemente tampoco en la próxima” dijo Klaus, recobrando en totalidad la sugestiva desenvoltura.

“Diego es cien por ciento bisexual” replicó Five, tras lo cual un oscuro malestar lo golpeó repentinamente difuminando su vergüenza y su enfado, para ser reemplazadas por una hostigadora culpa “¿Cómo está?” preguntó, débilmente.

“Muy golpeado” aceptó Klaus con cuidado, haciendo el intento por no sonar demasiado catastrófico.

Five suspiró, taciturno “Es mi culpa. Fui un idiota y él me lo dijo. Debimos... debí saber que nuestro padre es un hijo de puta. Diego tiene muy claro eso” expresó, dejando correr libremente todo lo que llevaba dentro y que por ahora no encontraba resistencia alguna para ser puesto en palabras.

“¿Por qué no nos dijiste?” preguntó Klaus con curiosidad.

“Porque detesto ponerlos en riesgo” dijo Five. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su rostro cuando frunció el ceño con fuerza. Elevó una mano y tanteó con precaución la herida donde residían las frescas y limpias puntadas que Allison le había dado. Pensó que aquella era la tercera cicatriz en ese cuerpo puñetero. Algo que no le importaba demasiado y de cierto modo prefería. Aquellas marcas lo hacían sentir más real, aceptar con mayor facilidad el irremediable hecho de tener que ser lo que era dentro de un cuerpo que no reconocía.

“Pero llevaste a Diego, ¿por qué?” observó Klaus, sin enfado.

“Porque él se toma estas cosas en serio, tanto como yo” Five se mordió los labios, cerró los ojos intentando sin éxito frenar lo que venía después “Yo... confío en él”

“¿No confías en nosotros?” preguntó Klaus, tácitamente herido.

“No” replicó Five con frialdad “No en algo así. He preferido lidiar solo con ciertas cosas. Me ha funcionado bien de ese modo. Esta vez, irresponsablemente... preferí ir acompañado. Fue un puto error”

“Te equivocas. El error es que sigas sin ser capaz de confiar en nosotros” expresó Klaus con suavidad.

“A todos parece importarles una mierda que estemos atrapados en esta línea temporal. Incluyendo a Diego, pero cuando menos él está preparado por si se avecina una circunstancia adversa. Él tiene ganas de hacer las cosas bien, aunque el imbécil no tenga puta idea de lo que eso significa y aunque tenga un temperamento de la mierda” bajo la severidad de sus palabras, Klaus percibía algo que se la parecía demasiado a una proclividad paternal.

“Tiene casi el mismo temperamento que tú. Podría decirte que tiene **exactamente** el mismo temperamento que tú presentabas a los trece años” exclamó Klaus, sonriéndose en la maravillosa ironía que acababa de identificar.

Five torció un gesto oscuro de triste indulgencia. “Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro. Por eso soy tan duro con él. Es un perfecto idiota. Me llena de terror que pueda hacerse daño” dijo tallándose la mejilla con destemplanza.

Esa acentuada aprensión que todos habían notado alguna vez, repicando bajo la piel de Five en los recovecos de su prodigiosa mente, había sido puesta por fin en palabras. Klaus sabía que ese mismo terror Five lo sentía, quizá con diferentes matices, por cada uno de ellos. Sintió escalofríos. La angustia que él había experimentado por Dave intentando salvarlo de un funesto futuro que muchas veces le pareció ineludible, Five llevaba sintiéndola durante décadas.

“No te preocupes tanto, viejito” exclamó Klaus de forma cálida, desechando ese pensamiento sombrío con un movimiento de desfachatez de la mano “Él no puede saltar en el tiempo. No creo que termine atrapado próximamente en algún Apocalipsis”

Five frunció el entrecejo, por un momento parecía que iba a estallar en un ataque de cólera, pero sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba paulatinamente y de pronto estaba riendo a carcajadas. Klaus lo observó atónito primero y después plenamente fascinado. Era la primer risa auténtica que había presenciado en su hermano desde que eran niños. Apoyó los nudillos contra sus labios e inclinó un poco la cabeza, absorbiendo el espectáculo de aquel evento inesperado: el sonido juvenil, la amplia sonrisa, el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

“Tu humor perverso es una de mis cosas favoritas” se explicó Five, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo después de su inusual reacción. Momentáneamente en paz con la peligrosa coyuntura de no poder reprimir nada de lo que pensaba.

“Eso lo sabía también” dijo Klaus con mucho orgullo. “Es mi mejor don”

“Mentira. Tú tienes muchos dones increíbles que no has querido explorar. Es muy frustrante”

“Suenas como papá” reclamó Klaus.

“ ** _Soy_** como papá” decretó Five resignado, como si aquel fuera un pensamiento desventurado que ya hubiera contemplado demasiadas veces como para que lo atormentara significativamente en ese momento.

“¿Eso significa que estás decepcionado de mí?” preguntó Klaus bajito, temeroso por la respuesta.

“Te equivocas. Estoy _más_ decepcionado que él. Porque yo tengo certeza que eres uno de los más poderoso de todos nosotros. Creo que si te dieras la oportunidad de explorar tus talentos y ver la grandeza de la que eres capaz, podrías empezar a sentirse más a gusto con quien eres, y por fin permitirte ser feliz” sentenció Five, con esa nota diminuta y huidiza, pero indiscutiblemente afectuosa que había usado antes mientras hablaba de Diego.

“Me vas a odiar” dijo Klaus sombríamente, con la cabeza gacha, muchos, muchos segundos después de que Five hubo terminado de sincerarse de forma tan visceral.

“Hicieras lo que hicieras no podría odiarte” musitó Five, furioso por tener que aceptar aquello. Y cuando Klaus le echó los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo, entendió entonces con mucho pesar a lo que se refería.

“Suéltame, Klaus” pidió, irritado.

“Lo siento” exclamó el otro retirándose inmediatamente, mientras se enjugaba los ojos empañados en lágrimas. “Muchas gracias” sonrió con timidez.

“No me agradezcas nada, lo detesto. Sólo dije lo que es por el momento inevitable: la _jodida_ verdad”


	3. La noche se extiende

Klaus lo guió a la habitación que los varones compartían. Por primera vez en un par de semanas, Luther era el que ahora ocupaba uno de los dos pequeños camastros que habían colocado en el cuarto junto a la única cama de dos piezas que había originalmente en él. Diego estaba tendido en ella, el entrecejo fruncido por el malestar que lo perseguía en el sueño, la respiración pesada y la frente perlada de sudor. 

“Hace una hora más o menos comenzó la fiebre” explicó Klaus, quien hasta haber decidido ir en busca de Five había permanecido en vela junto a Diego. 

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Five en un susurro ansioso. 

“Al principio pensamos que era unas costillas rotas, ahora sinceramente temo que tenga una hemorragia” 

Five percibió una voltereta en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de Klaus. 

“Te lo dije. Sabía que se haría daño. Qué irónico que esta vez haya sido por mi insensatez y no la suya”

Klaus asintió distraído dando un pequeño bostezo que contuvo con el dorso de la mano “¿Quieres quedarte con él? No me molesta” 

“Sí, pero no lo haré” reconoció Five, en disputa horrenda con sus emociones. 

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Klaus, divertido con el tormento de Five. 

“Porque no quiero que sepan cuánto me importa” explicó, dócilmente. Se sonrió morbosamente dentro la ironía irremediable de lo que estaba seguro Klaus diría a continuación: 

“Bueno” repuso Klaus con una solemnidad que seguramente derivaba de su cansancio “Ya no tiene remedio, ¿cierto? Ya sé que te importa, ya sé que quieres quedarte. Ahora por fin puedes permitirte seguir tus deseos, ya que por el momento no tienes forma de ocultarlos ni evadirlos” 

Five lo ignoró dando media vuelta para regresar a la sala. Ansioso de poder controlar en soledad la carga de la preocupación que se desbordaba por sus poros desmedidamente. Pero Klaus, impaciente por irse a dormir, lo detuvo por el hombro firmemente y lo empujó dentro de la habitación. 

“No le diré a nadie” le guiñó un ojo, batiendo sus largas pestañas con alegría “Venga, de todos modos la cama de Allison en mucho más cómoda” dio un giro sin más y se alejó con movimientos delicados para introducirse silenciosamente a la habitación que las mujeres compartían. “Te amo” agregó de forma descaradamente espontánea y desenvuelta.

“Yo a ti” respondió Five inevitablemente en un susurro casi mudo que añoró fervientemente Klaus no hubiera logrado escuchar. No se volvió para averiguar si su hermano lo había hecho y cerró los ojos monstruosamente disgustado por el sabor de sus sinceras palabras hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás suyo. 

Estuvo de pie durante dos minutos en el umbral, debatiendo la decisión que ya había resuelto pero no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Al cabo de un par de suspiros resignados, se adentró arrastrando los pies y trepó por el extremo opuesto de la cama. Puso la espalda contra la cabecera y observó a Diego. El rostro maltrecho, el rubor de la fiebre y el pecho elevándose con dificultad tras cada exhalación le provocaron un nuevo malestar en las entrañas. Oyó a Luther moverse en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero no se dio cuenta que había despertado hasta un par de minutos después cuando éste le habló sigilosamente con una burla contenida en la voz:

“Lo miras como si fuera tu hijo”

“¿De qué otro modo miraría a mi hijo?” contestó Five agresivamente sin mirarlo, sin remedio, horrorizado por las palabras que acaban de abandonar su boca “Es decir...” agregó rápidamente intentando sonar razonable, pero desistió a la mitad del intento por subsanar el disparate que ya había soltado. Era tarde. Demasiado tarde “Sí... ¿de qué otro modo lo miraría?” se aferró tozudo a su dignidad ya desbaratada. 

Pudo percibir, sin demasiada agudeza, el momento preciso en el que el raudo ofuscamiento golpeó a Luther, pero a esas alturas, habiendo sobrepasado el límite de su humillación, decidió, lleno de un cinismo lacerante, que no le importaba más. Sentía crecer en su interior una ola de anarquía incontenible. Pensó súbitamente que tarde o temprano llegarían a esa coyuntura, a ese revelación, a ese punto inevitable: la triste realidad era que no todas las verdades que se anidaban tan celosamente dentro de él eran lógicas ni remotamente coherentes. Estaba exhausto y él sabía que, de un modo u otro, sus distraídos hermanos descubrirían el nivel de perturbación que existía dentro de él. El contenido inverosímil de su locura. Los odiaba un poco por lo ingenuos que habían sido al sumir que él era una persona cuerda. ¿Cómo podría serlo? No tenían puta idea. 

“Pero no es tu hijo” aclaró Luther lentamente, con una cautela desmayada, abismalmente asustado porque Five estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de delirio ya fuera por el golpe o cualquier otra cosa. Razones sobraban. De haber sabido lo que Luther pensaba, Five habría soltado la segunda auténtica carcajada de la noche. Aunque amarga. 

“Lo tengo muy claro, imbécil” respondió Five encolerizado. 

“¿Qué quieres decir entonces?”

“Que es mi hijo porque quiero que así sea, ¿tienes algún inconveniente? Y si es así ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?” Lo retó, dedicándole su más demencial facción. 

Luther lo observó de hito a hito, perturbado. Era una mirada que se distanciaba. Confundida, ligeramente horrorizada. Five la enfrentó con angustia y con una ira triste y desconsolada. Notó que algo mutaba dentro de él, y las verdades que en un principio se habían manifestado tan solo en palabras, ahora se estaban convirtiendo en certezas corporales. Sentía las emociones quemando debajo de la superficie, queriendo hacerse presentes con ferocidad, no sólo en sensaciones sino también en una conducta inexorable. Quería echarse a llorar. 

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Luther, legítimamente preocupado. Se enderezó en el camastro y encendió un lámpara de pie que estaba al alcance de su mano. La débil luz amarilla iluminó sus ojos brillantes de intriga e intranquilidad.

“No, no lo estoy, y ya deberías saberlo. Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta forma, Luther. Pero no tengo ni la mitad de la estabilidad que ustedes cómodamente han asumido y tras la cual se han resguardado todo este tiempo” respondió Five. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan abatido. El desamparo en los ojos de Luther lo hacía sentirse cada vez peor. Necesitaba poder controlar lo que decía y a la vez, sentía que no podría contener ni un minuto más, aún sin llevar encima el embrujo, la barbaridad de su locura bajo un silencio que había preservado por tanto tiempo con tanta tenacidad y pulcritud. 

“Pero puedo tenerlo bajo control. Lo he hecho, ¿verdad? Necesito que me creas y que no te preocupes, por favor” pidió Five con cierta desesperación.

“Yo jamás he esperado que te hagas cargo de nosotros. Ya te lo he dicho” aseguró Luther con firmeza. 

“Yo lo sé. Ya lo sé, es decir. Tú tienes cierta prudencia y juicio que me hacen sentir un poco... un poquito más tranquilo”

“¿Eso quiere decir que a mí no me ves como a un hijo?” Preguntó Luther, afanoso en su incógnita.

Five chirrió los dientes, irritado por tener que responder a aquello “No. No del modo en que veo a Klaus y a Diego, e incluso a Vanya” confesó. 

“¿Qué me dices de Allison?” 

Five bufó, con una pequeña sonrisa indulgente, comprobando por segunda vez en la noche que sus hermanos eran una bola de sádicos “Ella no me preocupa en lo absoluto. La fortaleza de Allison está fuera de nuestro alcance” 

“¿Incluso del tuyo?” Preguntó Luther, alzando una ceja con socarronería. 

Five no quería admitirlo, pero no tuvo forma de evitarlo. Se conformó con responderle quedamente “Sí, incluso del mío” 

Diego emitió un pequeño quejido a su lado entremezclado con un par de palabras inteligibles. Five se volvió bruscamente hacia él y en contra de su voluntad alzó una mano trémula y colocó el dorso sobre su frente. El cuerpo ya operaba casi con la misma inclemencia de sus palabras “Está hirviendo” susurró con impotencia “¿Qué tratamiento le dieron?”

Luther se ofuscó un poco, se incorporó en su asiento, llevándose una mano al cuello, incómodo “Un par de analgésicos. Le aplicamos belladona y lo vendamos” 

Five soltó un suspiro denso, cerrando los ojos con enfado. “No sé porqué me sigo sorprendiendo de la imbecilidad que manejan su diminutos cerebros, ¿es que no recuerdan nada de lo que nos enseñó Grace?” Se giró hacia Diego y le retiró de un tirón la cobija que lo cubría hasta el mentón “Una costilla fisurada no se venda, por el amor de dios”

“¿Ah no?” Luther se puso de pie antes de que Five pudiera apremiarlo imperiosamente a que le echara una mano. “¿Tienes mucha experiencia en eso?” 

“¿Además de todas las veces que llegamos mal heridos después de las misiones?” Indagó Five cabreadísimo, tanteando con precaución el torso de Diego en busca del extremo de la venda.

“Sí. Sinceramente no recuerdo costillas rotas” explicó Luther, colocándose al otro lado de Diego. 

Five estuvo un momento callado, mientras ambos lo liberaban con prudencia pausada del vendaje. Exploraba en su memoria, intentando hallar las palabras menos reveladoras para construir su respuesta. Era difícil, era una encrucijada en la que no deseaba hallarse, pero ahora, ¿qué más daba?

“Unos siete años después del Apocalipsis los animales comenzaron reclamar la tierra” comenzó “Y bueno, como era de esperarse se hallaban especialmente desesperados después de tanta miseria. Tuve que darme a la tarea de buscar sitios elevados para evitar enfrentarlos”

Five no levantó la mirada conforme hacia su narración. La atención silenciosa que Luther le prestaba era palpable entre las sombras. Sabía que era voluminosa y mortificada, pero no estaba a dispuesto a averiguar qué tanto. Continuó:

“Muchas estructuras estaban en mal estado, obviamente. Y... hubo un derrumbe. Quedé atrapado un par de días bajo unos escombros”

“Five...” mustió Luther, tras una pausa enorme, con voz notoriamente afectada por una conmoción intolerable. 

“Esa fue la primera vez que me rompí una costilla. Las dos consecuentes fueron mientras trabajaba en la comisión. Una herida de bala y una estampida humana. Te ruego no me pidas detalles” suplicó Five, sintiéndose completamente degradado.

“De acuerdo” concedió Luther con suma consideración. 

Trabajaron en silencio un par de minutos más. Hasta que por fin lograron liberar a su hermano sin perturbar demasiado su sueño. 

“Lo siento mucho” dijo Luther de pronto con voz pastosa, como si estuviera intentando reprimir un llanto maltrecho. Five jamás había visto llorar a Luther desde que eran niños y no tenía ni tantitas ganas de enfrentarse a ello. Los llantos constantes del resto eran suficientes para torturarlo de por vida “Viéndolo así...” prosiguió el rubio “Todo por lo que pasaste... ni siquiera me imagino... cuarenta y cinco años de supervivencia. Es... es que no puedo creerlo”

“No te compadezcas de mí” escupió Five entre dientes “Si no pudiste hacerte una idea antes, ¿qué más da ahora que sabes una de mil anécdotas espantosas? Pero desde este momento y en adelante cuanto te diga que yo sé más que tú y que tengo más experiencia que tú, sabrás que es cierto y no me volverás a intentar sublevar. Yo he vivido más que ustedes. Una vida que no puedes comprender y no quiero que intentes hacerlo”

“Yo entendí eso de inmediato, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de eso?” Dijo Luther con voz accesible, y hasta afable.

Five por fin levantó la mirada. Le escudriñó los ojos celestes que no tenían un solo asomo de desafío. Claro que lo sabía, pensó. Era una de las razones por las que no sentía que debía sobreprotegerlo como a los otros, a pesar de que muchas veces hubiera insinuado lo contrario. Luther tenía una madurez recatada y elegante que solía olvidar constantemente. No era arrogante como el resto y era quizá uno de los más sensatos. 

“Lo sé” aceptó Five “Lo siento” 

“No, no, por favor. Yo entiendo. Cada día entiendo un poco más” 

Five le sonrió, a su pesar, y Luther le devolvió una sonrisa tan cortés y decorosa que Five se sintió afortunado de que fuera él y no otro el primero en enterarse de una ínfima parte de los tormentos que había sufrido en el exilio. 

“Pensaba ir mañana por un medicamento para Diego, quizá para ti también, ¿cómo te sientes?”

“Por favor, esto no es nada” explicó Five haciendo un aspaviento despectivo en dirección a la espectacular lesión que llevaba en la cara “Uno de los beneficios de este cuerpo es que sigue siendo extremadamente elástico, sumamente resistente” 

Justo en ese momento Diego se removió un poco en su sopor. Hizo una mueca de dolor y con un diminuto quejido se llevó una mano al pecho agitado. “¿Klaus?” Llamó desorientado. 

“Klaus no está aquí. Somos Luther y Five” dijo Luther inclinándose hacia él suavemente y poniendo una mano en su hombro para prevenirlo de incorporarse. 

“Diego, necesitas descansar” intentó Five con una voz mansa que sonaba absurda en él, incompetente en todo el asunto de procurar palabras de consuelo. 

“¿Cómo está Five? ¿Cómo está Vanya?” preguntó Diego en un quebrado y exánime gimoteo. 

“Diego, estoy aquí” dijo Five clavando en Luther una mirada de alarma que el otro devolvió angustiado, mientras Diego luchaba desfallecido por la calentura contra la restricción de Luther. 

“Diego, por favor, permanece echado” imploró Luther, colocando ahora ambas manos sobre sus hombros a lo que Diego lanzó un pequeño gruñido. 

“Suéltame” bramó.

Luther puso un gesto de desesperación que Five no tuvo más remedio que acatar, interviniendo en la pataleta febril de su hermano de forma diligente e impositiva. 

“Diego” llamó ásperamente “Aquí estoy. Estoy bien. Todos estamos bien” dijo frustrado. 

Pero Diego, con ojos turbios inmersos en un delirio inadmisible no dio señales de haberlo escuchado. Entonces Five se arrodilló en la cama y se inclinó también sobre él para contenerlo. Poniéndose justo delante de su rostro, le tomó torpemente una mano. 

“Mírame, venga” su voz se suavizó entonces a tal punto y de forma tan natural que él mismo se llevó una sorpresa. No estaba seguro a qué se debía ese cambio inaudito. Si era porque en verdad le importaba y era infructuoso discutirlo o intentar disimularlo. O por el choque de la vulnerabilidad de ambos. Aquella que le habían puesto encima en contraposición con la actual fragilidad de su temperamental hermano. 

Diego se quedó estático en cuanto logró enfocar sus ojos verdes. Después de reconocerlo con párpados caídos y temblorosos por los escalofríos, suspiró aliviado y elevó inesperadamente el brazo libre a la altura de sus hombros, Five reconoció inmediatamente su intención, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Diego que tenía eso de volver todas sus emociones actos físicos, sentía aquella necesidad estimulada por el desvarío de la fiebre. 

“No” dijo Five con delicadeza “No voy a abrazarte, estás cubierto en sudor y además no quiero lastimarte. Pero aquí estoy contigo, ¿ves?” y le dio un ligero apretón. “Aquí estoy” Diego desconcertado dejó caer el brazo y después miró la escuálida y pequeña mano que Five apoyaba sobre la suya para cerciorarse. Todo llegaba a Diego difuso, tardío y desordenado. Se sofocaba en la obnubilada condición de su mente y aquello lo hacía sentirse desamparado. Lo asaltó un recuerdo de su madre, hablándole en susurros mientras lo arropaba para dormir. Y la extrañó, como hacía tiempo no la extrañaba. 

Five apartó la mirada incómodo, notando como Diego se había extraviado dentro de sus ojos en una idea que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él, y aprovechó para acomodarle con la mano libre las cobijas notando que titiritaba a causa del desajuste térmico. Esperaba a que Diego reaccionara favorablemente y de preferencia pronto para poder retirarse, pero su hermano parecía ya haberse hecho a la idea de que Five se quedaría ahí, haciéndole compañía. Ajustó el agarre de sus manos y acurrucó la cabeza en las almohadas para cerrar los ojos. Por un momento pareció que se había quedado dormido cuando de pronto dijo con repentina serenidad:

“Hola”

“Hola, Diego” respondió Five un poco turbado, pero con excepcional paciencia. 

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Bastante angustiado” respondió Five, echando un vistazo a la comprometida respiración de su hermano y a los moretones ya definidos en sus brazos desnudos y en sus pómulos. 

“¿Te duele?” Preguntó Diego.

“Sí” aceptó Five “Pero no demasiado”

“¿Sigues siendo mejor que nosotros? Esperaba que aquello te tumbara un par de neuronas y te trajera a mi nivel” comentó Diego, sonriéndose en la enajenación. Parecía bastante satisfecho en la calamidad de la fiebre. Five pensó que no le haría mal ponerse enfermo de vez en cuando. 

“Jamás podría estar a tu nivel...” replicó, y antes de terminar estuvo seguro por un momento que terminaría diciendo instintivamente algo insensible y horrendo. Había olvidado por primera vez que se hallaba imposibilitado para mentir: “Eres demasiado solidario y compasivo. Yo no podría...” 

“Y tonto” Diego lo interrumpió, sin reacción ante sus palabras, demasiado subyugado por la enfermedad, para fortuna de Five. Sabía que no podría sacudirse de encima por el resto de su vida a un Diego jactándose de haberle otorgado semejante cumplido. 

“Tonto, claro” sonrió Five, negándose a mirar directamente a Luther del que podía percibir de reojo las reacciones ante su conversación alelada “Pero comparado conmigo todos son tontos” explicó Five como si aquello fuera más una razón para martirizarse que para sentirse satisfecho u orgulloso. 

Luther observaba entretenidísimo el intercambio. Deslumbrado con el comportamiento sumiso y afable de Five. Se retiró un poco, con mucho cuidado, casi intentando no romper con su masivo físico el hilo de esa conexión tan endeble y apacible entre sus hermanos que usualmente se comunicaban a gritos y reprimendas. 

“Perdóname por golpearte” susurró Diego, con voz somnolienta, vagamente apenado.

“¿Qué?” Exclamó Luther, trastornado por la nueva información. 

Five negó desapaciblemente con la cabeza en su dirección para callarlo, hostigándolo a no alterar el sosiego de Diego que ya sucumbía al letargo del sueño. 

“Yo te lo pedí” dijo Five, dirigiéndose al moreno. 

“Fue una idea tonta, de todos modos. Debimos pedirle a Allison que te impidiera decir la verdad y listo” 

Luther y Five intercambiaron una mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos de impresión por la claridad concebida por un Diego en un estado tan desfavorable. 

“Brillante” reconoció Five, pensando pedirle a Allison el favor a primera hora en la mañana “Pero allí mismo en la academia no había mucho que hacer, ¿verdad? Era imperante detenerme” le propuso con quietud.

Rindiéndose a la idea de permanecer a su lado, se había acomodado de nuevo contra la cabecera de la cama. Ya no pensaba dormir de todos modos. El rumor de Allison le había concedido cuando menos seis horas de sueño reparador. 

Nunca se había sentido tan relajado con Diego, era como si de pronto se hubiera producido una revelación entre ambos y algo que nunca había encajado finalmente lo hiciera en el sitio al que siempre había estado destinado. Le hacía bien sentirse necesitado de esa forma, le hacía bien no tener que ser combativo y recibir el calor de la nobleza de Diego sin que existiera de por medio su carácter terco, gamberro y revoltoso. Y a Diego parecía hacerle bien recibir de su parte el otro lado de su autoritaria presencia, que era simplemente una dedicación perseverante llena de esmero y cariño. 

“Nunca debe ser imperante lastimar a quien uno quiere. Papá debería pagar por todas las que nos ha hecho. Él merecía el golpe. Él merece...” dijo Diego, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, deteniéndose un momento al sufrir un pequeño acceso de tos. Luego abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró con un afecto recto, indiscutible, honesto con el que no lo había mirado antes “Eres mucho mejor que él”

“Yo...” pero antes de que Five pudiera completar las réplica, habiéndose quedado verdaderamente desprovisto de palabras, Diego se quedó dormido.

“Vaya” exclamó Luther después de un momento, asintiendo rítmicamente con la cabeza, alucinado. “Cuando menos ahora sabemos que es recíproco. El sentimiento, digo” 

Five dedicó en su dirección él un gesto de rabia asesina. “No, no” dijo Luther al ponerse de pie, colocando entre ambos su mano elevada para frenar toda intención sanguinaria “No puedes moverte de allí, ¿ves? No queremos que se altere de nuevo” 

“Te juro, Luther...” 

“Me voy a dormir” repuso éste, completamente desvinculado de la cólera de Five.

“Ni una palabra de esto, Luther. O te prometo que te arrancaré tu carne de gorila” pronunció Five, arrastrando las palabras tenebrosamente. 

“Puedo ser razonable hasta cierto punto, hermano. Pero no esperes demasiado de mí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!!! Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental y me concentré en mis dibujos. También hago dibujos, por cierto, y como estoy (bastante) obsesionada mis últimos trabajos han sido de Umbrella Academy. Lol. Si les interesa pueden pasar a verlos a mi Tumblr: matuk-art 
> 
> Juré que este capítulo iba a incluir lo que pasaba al día posterior, pero se extendió considerablemente por lo que decidií dividirlo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, en serio, ¿qué les interesa que Five revele? ¡Cuéntenmelo todo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
